School Entanglements
by imatwilightfan
Summary: I got accepted at my high school of choice, Village of the Leaves High School. I'm starting in a few weeks but being so excited to attend school, I went there just for the sake of exploring the place. Unbeknownst to me, I'll find more than I expected.
1. Plans for the Day

**School Entanglements**

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Hinata  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** I got accepted at my high school of choice, Village of the Leaves High School. I'm starting in a few weeks but being so excited to attend school, I went there just for the sake of exploring the place. Unbeknownst to me, I'll find more than I expected.  
**Disclaimer: **please see author's profile. In addition, this story's plot was not originally mine but from a one-shot manga I read some time ago. I wasn't able to take note or remember its title but as I was reading it I couldn't help but put certain characters from the Narutoverse in their stead. If anyone does find it similar to a manga they've read, please tell me the title so that I could disclaim it accordingly.  
**Dedication: **heights1231 (Sorry I wasn't able to put it in as a one-shot. This probably would be 3-5 chapters in all depending on my free time and availability of the PC cause of my little bro hogging it.)

Chapter 1 - Plans for the Day

The time was 7:00 am.

The sun has risen and is now gracing the world with its warm light. A family of four is currently having their breakfast at home.

"You shouldn't be wearing your uniform until a few weeks from today! You'll have to wash that again." A young man with long brown hair said as he went about eating his breakfast.

"I have never seen anyone so excited about starting school that they wear their uniform everyday until that fateful day comes." Interjects a younger girl with same hair color that reaches the middle of her back, sitting down to join breakfast after yawning.

Another man in his forties, wearing reading glasses, is drinking his second cup of morning coffee while reading through the day's newspaper. He seems to be indifferent to the topic of discussion but is listening as the younger ones talk amongst themselves. He turns to another page as his older daughter defended herself from her sister's and her cousin's ranting.

"I like wearing it because I like how the uniform is designed and of course I'll wash it afterwards, wouldn't want my uniform to be soiled for my first day." The girl in question directed her words to her cousin as she looks down at herself and touches on the school's patch on her black blazer over the left side of her chest. It has the symbol of a leaf with a swirl starting from the stem going inward in a light brown color with dark brown background and the name of the school in cursive above the symbol. The blazer has a light brown lining at the edge of the collar, two side pockets with a thin white and light brown lining at the top and two brown lining around the sleeves near the wrists. She has a beige colored vest with a white and black thin lining at the neckline and a white blouse inside the blazer with a plaid black and white necktie. Her pleated skirt is plaid dark brown and white reaching just above her knees. Her black socks are until her mid calves. Her black shoes are the standard black slip ons with a half-inch heel.

Then addressing her sister, "Anyways, I'm excited because I've always dreamed of going to that school and wearing this uniform the moment I saw it while I was riding the train about three years ago." With that she continued eating her pancakes. "By the way, Otou-san, I'll be dropping by the school later to see if Tenten is there. She told me that has soccer practice this week."

Her father merely glanced at her for a moment in contemplation then resumed his morning reading, nodding his consent. She brightened up at that until he spoke. "I'll allow you only if Neji would be able to accompany you." Her brightened mood suddenly dropped, looking towards her cousin. She was staring at him intently but Neji seemed to be ignoring her. "Nii-san?"

"You know I have work the whole day today, Hinata. I wouldn't be able to accompany you really. Some other time, maybe."

Hinata was saddened to hear that but she didn't relent. "You could just drop me off and we'll see where Tenten is then you could go to work and leave me with her. We could go home together after we hang out. Please!"

"Hinata does have a point, Neji. You just make sure that she is with Tenten before you leave her." her father agreed.

"Alright then, Uncle Hiashi."

"It's settled! Thank you, Neji! And don't worry, Otou-san. I'll be home by afternoon. Yay!" She jumped out of her seat excitedly and made to grab their finished plates to bring them to the kitchen sink for washing.

"Hey Otou-san, can I come too? I just wanna see what the fuss is all about." Hanabi spoke up after a while.

"I believe you still have chores to do, the ones you promised to get done for the next two weeks when I allowed you to go on that trip with your friends. So no, you may not." He said, closing his newspaper and getting up from the table.

"But I-" She started.

"You could visit the school when we drop Hinata off on her first day, which is more or less two weeks from now. You'll not have long to wait, Hanabi. I'll be heading off to work now." Her father ended the discussion.

Hanabi sighed in resignation with her head bowed and rested on top of the table with a thud.

"Don't worry, Hanabi, I'll get you something on the way home." Hinata said, patting her sister's head before she went upstairs to her room and start getting ready.

The clock read 7:30am.


	2. On my own

**School Entanglements**

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Hinata  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** I got accepted at my high school of choice, Village of the Leaves High School. I'm starting in a few weeks but being so excited to attend school, I went there just for the sake of exploring the place. Unbeknownst to me, I'll find more than I expected.  
**Disclaimer:** please see author's profile. In addition, this story's plot was not originally mine but from a one-shot manga I read some time ago. I wasn't able to take note or remember its title but as I was reading it I couldn't help but put certain characters from the Narutoverse in their stead. If anyone does find it similar to a manga they've read, please tell me the title so that I could disclaim it accordingly.  
**Dedication:** _heights1231_ (Sorry I wasn't able to put it in as a one-shot. This probably would be 3-5 chapters in all depending on my free time and availability of the PC cause of my little bro hogging it.)

**Chapter 2 - _On my own_**

Hinata didn't take long getting ready. After brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and taking her cell phone and some pocket money, she went downstairs to watch TV with Hanabi while waiting for Neji.

"Can't I just come along with you, Ne-san? Otou-san won't know." Hanabi pleaded with hopeful eyes at Hinata. Her older sister would normally let her get away with certain things but seeing as Hanabi was still receiving her punishment for breaking curfew, she was surprisingly denied.

"You know that I would if I could but since Otou-san didn't let you and you're still on probation, so to speak, I can't. You got off easy this time. You wouldn't want Otou-san to not allow you to go out until you get into high school, right?"

"Being locked indoors sucks!"

"Otou-san did allow Moegi and some of your friends visit here. You could call them to help you out and hang out in the living room. Just clean up afterwards and don't do anything illegal."

"That's a great idea! I'll do that. Thanks, Ne-san!" She hugged Hinata excitedly before running to the phone to call up her girlfriends. Hinata smiled at her sister and shouted after her. "You're welcome!"

Neji was just going down the stairs in his work uniform composed of a white button down shirt with breast pockets, the right side has a pen clipped on. He also had brown khaki pants on with a black belt on his waist and black socks on his feet. He was on his way to the shoe cabinet to get his black shoes, almost bumping into Hanabi in her haste to get to the phone.

"Hey! What's the hurry? I figured you would be sulking right now."

"Gotta call my girlfriends, have them help me with chores and hang out here. Hinata's idea!" She said as she went upstairs for her cell phone.

Neji then went to where Hinata was, just standing at the doorway. "You think it's a good idea to suggest that?"

She faced her cousin, turning off the TV and standing. "She's responsible enough. Otou-san did allow her friends over before but I already texted him so that he'll know. He said it's okay and that he'll call her around noon to check how things are here. Are we going?"

"Yeah, come on." Taking his keys that hooked on the wall. "Hanabi! We're leaving!" He called up to her at the foot of the stairs.

Hanabi replied, although a bit muffled cause her room was at the end of the hall. "Okay!"

Leaving their house, it was 8:00am.

***At the Village of the Leaves High School***

A black Ford Focus parked by the high black gates of the school. "Okay, here it is. Though I told your father to make sure to leave you with Tenten, I'll have to trust you'll be able to find her. It's already 8:30 and I'm supposed to get there at quarter to nine. Meaning, I'm short on time because of that accident that caused the traffic a while ago. If I leave now, I might be able to get there on time."

Neji is someone who likes to be on time and to him being on time means being at the location around 15-30 minutes before the specified time. In short, he starts work at 9:00am but he wants to be there at 8:45am.

She remembered that Neji attended school here but was never able to attend any festivals when he was studying there since something always came up. She was either sick, had exams to study for, needed to do something else for school such as homework and projects or already had prior arrangements. The only time she entered the school was during Neji's graduation and her entrance exams.

"You said that your friend was supposed to be at soccer practice a while ago, right?"

"Yeah, Tenten." Hinata nodded and answered fast, letting Neji talk because Neji wouldn't want to marr his no tardiness record.

"Okay. If I remember correctly, the soccer field is at the eastern side of school so just keep heading towards east once you've entered the gates. Don't bother asking just anyone because they might lead you someplace else. Got it?"

"Enter the gates and just keep heading east. Got it! Sorry if I kinda made you get off schedule." She affirmed as she left the car.

"No problem. But I really got to go. Text me when you're already with her or I might worry myself if you didn't. Your father might even disown me if I was the cause of something bad happening to you."

"Sure Neji! Thanks again for the ride! I'll text you later." She was already walking backwards to give room for the car. Neji nodded to her then left for his work. She watched him drive off, waving goodbye. Then she turned around, exhaling before entering the gates. She had her uniform on so she entered easily.

The gates were about 12 feet high and the school's symbol was designed in the middle of the gates although it was in half since one part of the gate was opened. Upon entering the school grounds, there was a five minute walk to the three-floor building.

She wasn't able to appreciate her surroundings during the first two times she entered the school because she had other things in mind. But now she sees the lush grasslands with a number of trees here and there as well as pathways leading to other parts of the school. There were some students and also teachers scattered around the school.

As she got near the school building, she saw some of them were busy arranging a large tarpaulin saying '_Welcome to Village of the Leaves High School!_' which they are probably going to put up in front of the building.

Suddenly remembering why she came here, she decided to head to the soccer fields per Neji's directions of going east.

More trees lined opposite the school building as she was making her way to the east. From afar, she could see some people in soccer uniforms doing drills and warming up. She figured that's probably where her friend, Tenten is.

Tenten is two years her senior, meaning she would be graduating after this school year and heading off to college. They became friends during her elementary years and Tenten was in junior high. Hinata had a timid personality and liked to keep to herself. She did have a few other friends but there are times when she likes to be alone to read. Tenten was starting to learn soccer then and was practicing by herself in the grassy area of the school. She wasn't aware that Hinata was resting on the shade of a nearby tree. She was trying to make the ball curve with her kick and she succeeded but unknowingly kicked the ball towards Hinata's resting place which resulted in Hinata getting hit on her temple, losing consciousness.

Tenten was so worried she hurt Hinata badly. When Hinata woke up in the clinic, where Tenten carried her, she was apologizing profusely and said that she'll accompany her and help her for two weeks as a way of showing that she truly is sorry for unintentionally hurting her. Getting Tenten to help Hinata for two weeks wasn't originally Tenten's idea but her two male best friends'. Hinata protested saying that she felt fine, though a little disoriented and a bit dizzy when she woke up. Her temple was slightly bruised but nothing a little ice wouldn't help as well as bandages to cover it up for a while. She was never one to make a slave out of anyone or have someone to do things for her so Hinata just told Tenten to be her friend and it would be enough for her. Tenten agreed immediately but still kept to her word of helping Hinata by tutoring her with certain subjects she was good at. Hinata relented after much persuasion from her friends and the two girls were the best of friends ever since.

They weren't able to meet up much since Tenten got into high school but they always called or texted each other. And just a week ago while they were texting, Tenten mentioned that she had soccer practice this week so she thought to surprise her friend with a visit.

She sat down by the bleachers on the sides of the field, watching the players do their drills. The female and male soccer players were training together but they were on different sides of the soccer field. Since the female players were on the right side, she was watching them, trying to find which one was her friend. Tenten is team captain this year but she also has a co-captain. At least that is what Tenten told Hinata when she brought up the news. She remembered Tenten saying that her co-captain had peculiar gray hair. She saw said girl just finishing her drills and stopping by the benches before hunching over with her hands at her knees, panting slightly.

Their coach whistled for a break of 15 minutes which cued for Hinata to go near and look for Tenten. She didn't notice any girl with dark brown hair in two buns but she thought that Tenten opted to tie her hair in a ponytail for a change and probably uniformity since all of the girls wore their hair that way.

The soccer girls either laid on the ground to rest or went to the benches for some water. Hinata went near the benches but didn't see her best friend among those girls so she looked to those laying on the ground.

The girl with gray hair noticed Hinata and approached her. "You looking for someone?"

Hinata lit up at having someone to ask about Tenten. "Ah, yeah. I'm looking for Tenten. She mentioned that she was your co-captain and you had training today."

The gray haired girl chuckled at that but then told her the unfortunate circumstance. "Yeah, we're co-captains but it's Friday today, isn't it? Didn't she tell you that she's started attending prep school today? It was sudden but it's so she could attend more of our practices when school starts."

"Oh. She's in prep school? I didn't know that. Well, last we talked was last week and I was supposed to surprise her with coming here and have her give me a tour of the school. She did mention that she will be attending a prep school but I didn't think that it's so soon." She said dejectedly.

"Yup! But even if she was here, she can't leave in the middle of practice to give you a tour because she is co-captain and we help oversee practice with coach. What did you say your name was again? You're a new student, right?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'm friends with Tenten and yes, I'll start this year."

"Hi Hinata, I'm Guren. She has mentioned that a friend of hers will be starting this year. I'm sorry again but Tenten isn't here and I can't show you around school either." Their coach suddenly blew the whistle to signal the resume of drills and specifically gestured to Guren to come over.

"Well, I have to go practice. You could probably look around and take a tour for yourself while you're here so that you could familiarize with the surroundings. So good luck with that and nice meeting you!" She then jogged back towards her teammates while waving back to Hinata.

"Thanks and nice meeting you too!" Hinata shouted after her, waving. She sighed afterwards and looked at her watch which it read 10:00am. Then she faced the school building and looked up at its vast structure.

"I guess now I'm on my own."


	3. Enter Male Lead

**School Entanglements**

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Hinata  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** I got accepted at my high school of choice, Village of the Leaves High School. I'm starting in a few weeks but being so excited to attend school, I went there just for the sake of exploring the place. Unbeknownst to me, I'll find more than I expected.  
**Disclaimer:** please see author's profile. In addition, this story's plot was not originally mine but from a one-shot manga I read some time ago. I wasn't able to take note or remember its title but as I was reading it I couldn't help but put certain characters from the Narutoverse in their stead. If anyone does find it similar to a manga they've read, please tell me the title so that I could disclaim it accordingly.  
**Dedication:** _heights1231_ (Sorry I wasn't able to put it in as a one-shot. This probably would be 3-5 chapters in all depending on my free time and availability of the PC cause of my little bro hogging it.)

**Chapter 3_ - Enter Male Lead  
_**

Hinata's watch read 10:45 am as she was entering the school building. The walk towards the building took some time and with the sun out with no clouds to disrupt its intense rays, Hinata was quite thirsty. Luckily, the school provided drinking fountains along every hallway. Upon spotting one, she made to walk towards it but suddenly heard a guy's voice approaching and made to hide instead. She ran back outside the doorway from where she entered and leaned against the wall beside it, listening to the people talking as they passed.

"You always say next time! But what would happen if there wasn't a next time?" A young man's voice said irritatedly.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that. You know that I will visit when I have free time but seeing as there are a lot of preparations to be made I need to live at an apartment nearby to finish everything in time. You should understand. And I went there just last week. You were the one who wasn't home when I arrived and left." The same voice reprimanded and reasoned.

If you weren't able to see for yourself, one would think it was only someone doing a monologue since they have the same tone of voice. That is what Hinata was thinking incredulously. Since Hinata couldn't peek to see at who was talking and not reveal herself, she focused on the footsteps. She could distinctly hear two sets of footsteps so she deduced there were two people, Male A and Male B.

"Yeah but we haven't been able to do stuff together this summer. And with the preparations, among other things, we haven't been able to talk at all. I even had to go here today just to be able to do that." Male A countered with a sad tone to it before adding in his defense. "And how was I supposed to know you were arriving that particular day? I didn't have plans that day originally but rather than be bored to death at home, I was forced to go on a date with an annoying girl." Hinata could easily imagine Male A crossing his arms in front of his chest in arrogance while Male B would shake his head at his companion's antics.

She heard one of them give a sigh of resignation. "Alright, you have a point. I'll be busy doing things here at school but I'll finish as soon as I could and then I will visit for a while. Sound good?"

The voices seemed to be growing fainter as they were drawing farther from where Hinata was hiding. She still heard the next sound the younger one produced.

"Hn."

She gave a sigh of relief then checked to see if the coast is clear. When she found it was, she headed for the fountain and drank some water to quench her thirst. As her thirst receded, she cleaned her mouth with her sleeve then, she stared at it for a while before looking at the rest of her uniform and then slapping a hand to her forehead.

She just found out just how stupid she could be at times. She forgot that she shouldn't be afraid of being seen by anyone because she was in the proper school uniform. She saw other students also wearing their uniforms as they went about their business when she was walking towards the soccer fields and also when she was headed for the building, although others have foregone either their blazer or vest or even both.

Thinking to herself, she might as well get over it since what's done is done and it's already in the past.

She then looked around for a map of the building but had no luck in finding it. She remembered she to text Tenten and took out her phone.

_To: Tenten_  
_Hey! U know, d weirdest thing happened 2 me 2day? I was supposed 2 surprise my best friend with a visit at school during their soccer practice 2 have her give me a tour but then wouldn't u know it? I wasn't able to foresee that she wasn't gonna b there. So I figured to do this adventure on my own since plan A fell thru. I forgive u. BUT! I need a huge favor. If my dad or Neji or Hanabi, texts you & asks then please tell them that u did give me a tour of d school. It will mean a lot! Tnx Ten! I promise to tell u everything that happened. Just a while ago, I think I kinda eavesdropped on an LQ, the unexpected type of people. Anyways, GTG._  
_From: Hinata_  
_11:00am_

After seeing that her message was sent, she proceeded to start her journey. She suddenly remembered the day she had her exams and wanted to see the desk in which she sat. So she started to retrace her steps from her exam day.

Which hall was it again?

This is gonna be a long day.

***With Neji***

"And if you'll remember to always write your name first and the techniques I've mentioned to be able to shade the best answers then you'll do just fine. That will be it for this morning. You can have your lunch break but be back in an hour." Neji concluded his morning class and proceeded to arrange the papers in his desk.

Sifting through the papers to assess the abilities of his students. He sighed as most of them didn't even get the passing grade of 75. Being a prep school teacher is just as hard as any regular teacher. Continuing to scan the papers, most of what he could see were 60's. There were even 50's. But at least a select few reached 70's. As he read the name of the person who had been lucky to reach the passing grade, he can't help but feel that the name was familiar. He called out to his students before the rest could head to the cafeteria.

"Which one of you is Himura Tenten?"

Most of the students who were still in the classroom and heard him either looked around to see who she was or shook their heads saying they didn't know her. One girl with long flowing black hair and eyes approached Neji. Thinking she was the aforementioned Neji was about to ask her something but was beat to it with the girl's words.

"I'm not her, Hyuuga-sensei. But we're from the same school. I'm Tsuchi Kin. She was one of the first students to head out. She said that she had to buy something at a nearby store that her parents asked her to do as an errand but she'll be back for the afternoon class. Was there something you needed to tell her, sensei? I could text her to come back immediately."

"Oh. Well, thank you for telling me that but telling her to come back when she is probably in a rush won't be necessary. I would just want to commend her for her grade is all. You may proceed to the cafeteria now, Tsuchi-san."

"Hai, sensei."

When he was left to his own devices, he pondered for a while.

_'Hmm. It could just be a coincidence since I know that Hinata won't be saying that she'll meet her friend if she wasn't sure she was there.'_

Neji finished arranging the papers at his desk and left the classroom to eat his lunch. But not before texting Hinata.

_To: Hinata_  
_Didn't mean to intrude on your quality time with your friend but I just wanted to know how your school tour has been going? And I was thinking a while ago, it suddenly crossed my mind, so I was just curious as to what your friend's, Tenten, last name is. Anyways, Don't forget to eat lunch. I know how you are when you are excited, you always seem to forget the basic human needs. lol Take care over there. Text me if you need a ride home._  
_From: Neji_  
_12:00nn_

***With Hinata***

She received a text from Tenten about five minutes ago, apologizing a lot and said she'll make it up to her somehow. Tenten also agreed to cover for her and had been one of the few people who urged her to live more. She received Neji's soon after and was now just finished reading it.

"Thanks for reminding me Neji-nii-san. Now I really feel hungry. If only I could make my way to the cafeteria." Hinata sighed.

_'Isn't it really weird for a school not to have mini-maps in their halls? Maybe they renovated or something that they had to take all the maps down and put up new ones. Yeah, that could be it.'_ Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts as she made her way up the stairs.

She thought she heard people talking and didn't realize until late that there was a small puddle of liquid and sure enough, she slipped backwards. She tried to reach out to hold onto something but the railings were too far. She closed her eyes for the impact she expected to feel.

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

Then 4 seconds.

And finally, 5 seconds passed.

Was she floating? Did she really just die because she didn't notice the puddle she slipped on?

She opened her eyes and felt her whole body freeze and the next second her whole face flushed crimson red.

Onyx eyes.

It was the first thing she saw the first second. The next she saw those eyes were part of a very handsome face with a small smirk. His body was lean and built but not too bulky. This she knew because she saw the outline of his arm, the muscles of his arm. His left was straining as his hand grasped the railing of the stairs for leverage while the other was outstretched in front of her, the hand connected to it was the one thing keeping her and him from falling. The middle soles of her shoes were the only parts of her still planted on earth, touching the ledge of a step.

At the third second from when she opened her eyes, she was pulled towards him. Her body snug against his made her think if she was already developing a fever from the heat her body radiated with the contact. She was wondering why she hadn't fainted from the ordeal but attributed it to the shock of the moment.

The male thought the girl was quite peculiar. He also found her intriguing. Her lavender eyes were unique, made him think she was blind for a moment but saw that her eyes focus on different parts of his physique that made him smirk. But as much as he didn't mind a girl's body pressing against him, it would look scandalous if someone saw them, not to mention awkward.

"You think you can stand steadily by yourself now?" She felt his voice vibrate from their chests touching and his breath brushed her ears, which made her alert again and aware of how it might have looked like to an outsider who didn't know what happened, as if they were lovers in an embrace. Not only that, he was either Male A or Male B. She couldn't tell which. She pushed away from him with a small squeak and almost fell over, now forwards, but was again in the stranger's arms.

_'She sure is quite clumsy and unsteady on her own feet. Wouldn't want my effort to go to waste and end up still having injured her.'_ His thoughts ran.

"Here. Why down we go to level ground first because we can't risk you actually falling over and hurt yourself now, do we?" He steadied her for a moment then whisked her in a bridal carry but not with a few protests from her.

"Wait! I- You don't have to- Just put me down!" She was restlessly fighting and trying to get him to let her down, a complete 360 degrees from her frozen state a while ago. She even slapped him in the cheek and punched a shoulder with her hands moving about. Him being able to keep them balanced amidst her squirming is a miracle in itself. He was only helping her and this is what he gets in return.

"Hey! Stop that! Do you want us both to fall down the stairs now? If you don't stop squirming, that's what will be happening." She stopped moving altogether at his stern warning. The handsome guy continued to move down the stairs and let her place her feet on level ground once he reached the last step to make sure she wouldn't panic like she did before.

"Umm...Thank you. Sorry but I think I unintentionally slapped and punched you a while ago." She was only trying to defend herself from a stranger. I mean, who would just suddenly sweep a girl off her feet as if she weighed nothing when they don't even know each other. That only happens in fairy tales that is, for a fact, far from reality.

"Are you sure it's unintentional?" He said trying to roll his shoulder from where she punched him and then proceeding to rub his cheek that was slightly stinging. For a girl, she was quite a force to be reckoned with.

"I wouldn't know what to think with you just suddenly doing that. Sorry, sensei." She called him sensei because it was ingrained in their mind to always show respect. She figured he was a teacher since he was wearing casual clothing and not the usual uniform. He was dressed in a simple navy button down short-sleeved shirt with black stripes at the shoulders and black jeans and the inside school shoes which were white. She also thought she overheard that both Male A and Male B are doing preparations for the upcoming school year. Before he could say anything else, someone butted in.

"Uchiha-san? Everything alright there?" Someone with silver hair covering his left eye and a mask on the lower part of his face was peeking from the upper part of the stairs. Hinata was sure that he was not the one the Uchiha was talking to a while ago because he had a different tone of voice.

"We're fine Kakashi. This girl almost slipped on the stairs and I helped stop her from getting hurt." He answered monotonously.

"I thought that you were already causing trouble again when school hasn't even started. Great catch Sasuke!" Kakashi had this mischievous look on his face, Sasuke could tell even with the mask but Hinata was none the wiser, and just looked on at the interaction but blushed when she heard the last bit Kakashi said.

"Think what you want Hatake." Sasuke just brushed it off because he knew that he was only trying to get a rise out of him and it would only make him tease more. "Just ignore him." Sasuke muttered to Hinata.

"Ah hai, Uchiha-sensei." She whispered and just followed as he said then Kakashi left, already feeling ignored.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" When he saw Kakashi head back up the stairs he asked her, not really knowing if he's angry or exasperated by the situation.

"Well, I was taught to always show respect. What else should I call you then?" The girl was confused by his question because she was taught to always follow orders from those older than her. She had her head looking down.

"What's your name?" He asked Hinata, facing her. She debated telling her name but it would seem suspicious to not give her teacher her name.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata." She said shyly looking up at him.

"Hinata, just call me Sasuke." He smiled slightly at Hinata, to seem friendly.

"But you're a sensei. It would seem disrespectful."

"You're not really a student yet."

At that she nodded. "I guess you're right, Sasuke-san." She blushed.

"You're not really from here, aren't you? I mean, you'll be a first year when school starts." He continued and explained better when he found her eyes widen and was about to protest.

"Ah, hai. And I know I'm not supposed to be here yet but I wanted to tour the school with my friend but when I got here she wasn't at her soccer practice where I was supposed to find her. I was going to tour the school myself instead." She replied, explaining her predicament. "But how did you know? I'm in uniform just like the other students."

He chuckled a bit before answering. "It's the way you have your blazer all buttoned up and the perfectly tied necktie and proper skirt length."

"Oh." Now that he mentioned it, she noticed the previous female students she saw wore their uniform differently even the male population of students. Then her stomach suddenly growled, reminding her of her earlier problem. She suddenly flushed and Sasuke laughed.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch and show you the cafeteria. I'll give you the tour afterwards. Sound good?" She nodded and followed him.

The clock in the hallway read 12:45pm.


	4. The Purpose of the Visit

**School Entanglements**

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Hinata  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** I got accepted at my high school of choice, Village of the Leaves High School. I'm starting in a few weeks but being so excited to attend school, I went there just for the sake of exploring the place. Unbeknownst to me, I'll find more than I expected.  
**Disclaimer:** please see author's profile. In addition, this story's plot was not originally mine but from a one-shot manga I read some time ago. I wasn't able to take note or remember its title but as I was reading it I couldn't help but put certain characters from the Narutoverse in their stead. If anyone does find it similar to a manga they've read, please tell me the title so that I could disclaim it accordingly.  
**Dedication:** _heights1231_ (Sorry I wasn't able to put it in as a one-shot. This probably would be 3-5 chapters in all depending on my free time and availability of the PC cause of my little bro hogging it.)

**Chapter 4 - **_**The Purpose of the Visit**_

It was 1:20 pm. Neji came back to his classroom earlier than he should, to the surprise and disappointment of the students because it would mean that its again time for exam drills. They all started to rise from their seats to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-sensei!" They all said together and bowing.

"Rest easy. Class won't officially resume for ten more minutes. continue to go about yourselves. I'll call your attentions when we have to continue." He said as he sat down and waved them off. "Is Himura-san here yet?"

A girl in the front row of class raised her hand. He realized it was Tsuchi-san from earlier. "Gomen, sensei. She's not here yet but she is on her way. It just seems that she's taking longer than she thought she would."

"That's fine. Just tell her to be on time." Neji was disappointed but he had a feeling as if something shouldn't be or a foreboding feeling.

"Hai sensei." Kin then went back to texting on her cell phone with some of her friends.

He proceeded to look at his own cell phone for a reply from Hinata and saw two, the first from his Uncle and the other from Hinata.

_To: Neji  
I will not be able to come home on time later. I'll probably get home around early in the morning. I trust you to take care of your cousins for tonight. I've already texted Hinata that she will be in charge of cooking dinner. I've also called Hanabi about it and do make sure she makes her friends bring order back at home. From what I'm hearing on the phone, they seem to be enjoying themselves too much. Text me once you get home later.  
From: Uncle Hiashi  
12:36pm  
_  
'At least he made sure not to let Hanabi make dinner so that there won't be a repeat of last time. Too much chilli and burnt food is never appetizing.' Neji's thoughts ran and he shuddered at the last one. He opened Hinata's message next.

_To: Neji  
U didn't have 2 check up on me Nii-san. I'll have u know that my friend & I are having our lunch as of now so don't worry about me going hungry. B4 u say anything, yes, I remembered 2 steer clear of their pudding. I don't think I could forget how u couldn't even get a few hrs away from d toilet 4 almost a week. We haven't been 2 many places at school, just d eastern side & d rooms we passed 2 get 2 the cafeteria. I'll tell u how it went at home. And u don't have 2 pick me up. I'll take d train with my friend. C u l8r!  
From: Hinata  
12:55pm_

He sighed. 'I guess I was worried for nothing. It must really just be a coincidence. Tenten must be a popular name for females nowadays.'

After replying to his messages, he checked the time and it was already 1:32pm. Time to resume class, he already wasted two minutes. He cleared his throat and stood up. Just as he was about to speak, the door to the room opened suddenly and in came a girl with dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders and back looking a little worse for wear due to her run. She was crouched with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She has a pink Chinese sleeveless tunic with red sleeve-trimmings and yellow straps that connect the buttons in front for her top that fit her chest and waist perfectly. She is also wearing black slightly loose trousers and a pair of sandals with a half-inch heel. On both her wrists are black hair ties that could easily pass for simple bracelets. On her right hand, she's carrying a large white plastic bag. Inside is probably the things she bought as per her parents' orders. Her body bag was strapped to her body. The weight of its contents incidentally helping to accentuate her chest more.

After a few seconds she has regained her breath and noticed that the whole class was staring at her. She straightened up before bowing her head to Neji.

"Gomen, sensei! I apologize for being tardy. It was unintentional and I did my best to make it on time. I can assure you that this won't happen again."

"It is alright, Himura-san. You're just on time. I was just about to start with my instructions. I will let you off this time since you were one of the five people who were able to pass the first test." She flushed a bit at his appraisal with her head still bowed a little. "I will hold you to your word that you don't plan on being late for class again, however; I would still need a word with you during break time. You may take your seat."

She stood up straight and looked to him with grateful chocolate-colored eyes and smiled. "Hai! Thank you sensei." She then proceeded to her seat which is second to the last on the left-side isle.

He shook his head and instructed his class on the next exam they will go through.

***With Hinata and Sasuke***

"Are you sure you don't want to try the pudding? I'll even buy it for you if you want."

"No! I mean, no thanks. My cousin had some of the pudding here and I saw the effect it had on him. I can assure you, it wasn't pleasant. And I wouldn't want it to happen to me or even you."

They were making their way towards the basins and trash bins to dispose of their lunch and to relinquish their trays and utensils.

"Well, I'm not the type who likes sweets but I figured that girls like those stuff, right?"

"To some extent, yes. Although, not all the time since each of us has their own preference. I would think you knew that since almost every female we pass swoons at the sight of you. " Hinata replied before waving her hand towards the female population that certainly is fixated on him. "I'm not surprised if you have a girlfriend right now."

He waves at the girls and just chuckles when some of them faint while the others fight over who he waved at. "Actually, I don't have a girlfriend but I wouldn't mind if she looks like you."

Hinata blushed at that. "Stop teasing me already, please. It's not nice." She looked down and twiddled with her fingers.

Sasuke liked seeing her blush as she did. He had been hinting at his interest in her but she kept brushing him off. He kinda felt like he was losing his touch before finding that out. "I'm not teasing, just being honest. And when is it not nice to call someone beautiful. Last I remembered, a girl would be grateful to be called that."

"Umm...Thank you." Still blushing, she replied after some thought. She has been trying to fight down her blush from surfacing but has been unsuccessful in the presence of Sasuke. She won't deny that she is attracted to his charms but she surely won't tell him straight out that she is.

"You're welcome. See? That wasn't so bad." he said with a smile to his face. They were back at the corridors but there aren't other people around.

Hinata made it an excuse to look at her phone and go through some messages. "Mm. I guess. Wait a moment. I need to reply to some messages on my phone."

When Hinata opened her phone it read:

_2:00pm_  
_Two new messages_

"Go ahead." Sasuke took this time to watch Hinata and think about his time with her. As they have been talking while they went to the cafeteria and had their lunch, he has gotten to know more about her. He found her weird at first when he noticed that she wasn't all over him and maintained a safe distance. Even from the first time when he kept her from falling from the stairs, he was fascinated by her eyes that would seem like they could see nothing but could see more than expected. Her childish yet angelic face is a nice change from the girls who cake their face with cosmetics and dress older than they should. In the end, he realized that she was just the type to respect personal spaces and was not really good with meeting new people. He might already be getting ahead of himself but he really liked her already, more than any girl he's ever met and that's saying something.

"So shall we get on with the tour? You did want to familiarize yourself with the place, right?" He stopped to face her.

"Well...Actually, I- Nevermind. Could you just show me around?" She said a little sheepishly.

"You hesitated for a while there. What was it you were supposed to say? You'll be starting high school soon. You need to be more assertive and you need to voice out what you want to say to be heard. So, what is it?" He looked at her pointedly, waiting for her to say something.

She still hesitated, looking to the side.

"We're not going anywhere unless you tell me straight out what it is you were supposed to say." He then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She looked at him then to the side and back to him then away from him, debating on telling him or not. This went on for a while. She chewed her bottom lip unconsciously.

Sasuke stared at her with an impassive face as Hinata chewed her lip. He was concentrating on her lips, his thoughts running in a direction that isn't all too innocent and he needed to shake it off. It may not look much on the outside but he was very rattled on the inside. He has not been attracted to a girl this much before.

Finally relenting, she sighed in resignation which snapped Sasuke from his thoughts. "Okay. But you said so yourself, I'm technically not your student as of yet. So I won't get in trouble if I did something wrong before then, am I right?" She looked to him for confirmation.

He was puzzled as to where this could be leading to but what the heck. He nodded yes.

She twisted her fingers for a while and breathed deeply before telling him. "Okay. I'll trust you, not as my teacher but as a confidant." She closed her eyes then breathed in and out again before speaking. "I kind of...wrotesomethingonmydesk...when I took my exam" pausing for a while "and...I want to see it again." She opened her eyes then and looked to him.

Sasuke was not able to get a thing from what she said. "Look, I didn't understand a thing you said. All I got was a 'desk' and 'exam'. So repeat it again but slowly. Alright?"

"Well, I-"

"Slowly." he interjected.

"I...When I took the entrance exam, I kind of, um" she cleared her throat before whispering "I wrote something on my desk." She looked for his response but just got a raised brow instead of a reprimand then she continued. "You sort of promised that you wouldn't turn me in for it so if word got out I would know who told. Anyways, I forgot what it was I wrote but I thought I could try to find the desk and see it again. I know it's stupid but-"

"It is pretty stupid. But I guess just going on a tour would be pretty boring so I'll humor you just this once." He turned around and gestured for her to follow him.

"I believe they hold the entrance exams at the southern part of the school building because it is quieter than the rest. Do you remember the classroom you took your exam in?" He stopped as they were near the southern corridors.

She shook her head no. "I do remember that we were in the third floor though. I was too nervous about the exam to take notice of other things."

He proceeded to go up the stairs to the third floor. "Well, that narrows it down to ten classrooms then. Each classroom seats about 30 students or so, that makes it just about 300 chairs. Not to mention that they would usually take the dilapidated desks to the outside storage to be replaced. If we won't be able to find it here, it could be there but that would mean going through about half a thousand desks, just saying."

She was shocked to hear that. She hoped it was still in the classrooms because she felt that it would mean a lot if she found what she wrote even if she can't remember.

"Here we are! Third floor, Senior grounds."

She groaned as she looked at the classrooms. Then a thought struck her. "I thought the whole southern wing is the Senior grounds. That's what my friend told me. She's a senior this year."

"Well, yes, it is. Now that you've mentioned it, I believe they even move some of the desks to other floors when they are lacking in other classrooms." He told her whilst chuckling a bit. "I'll take left side, you take right."

"Fine." _This is going to be a long day. _Hinata thought before sighing and heading to the first classroom with Sasuke.

***Back with Neji***

The clock on top of the chalkboard read exactly 3:00pm.

"Alright, pencils up! Pass your papers. I'll give you five minutes bathroom break then we'll discuss the answers and I'd like to go through the parts which you found difficulty in answering from the test this morning." Neji told his class. Some of the students groaned and banged their heads on the table in protest.

"Sensei! Can't we please have a longer break to eat a snack and rest our minds for a bit? We do wish to pass but we just have started these prep classes and it's starting to overwhelm us. I'm not even sure if everything you've told us is sinking in." Kin said as she raised her hand to get his attention. Most of her classmates agreed with her and put in some outbursts of their own.

"Yeah!" a boy with wild dark hair added in the back of the room.

"Please sensei!" a girl with blond hair in four buns pleaded.

"We are dying here!" another boy with wild brown hair and purple paint marks on his face voiced as if agonized.

Neji rubbed his forehead before putting his hand up for them to cease. "I guess Tsuchi-san does have a point and I should always consider your state of mind. I'll give you a 20 minute break then." The class cheered and some even threw some papers and pencils up in the air in enthusiasm.

"Well, your 20 minutes are running and Mr. Sabaku," Neji said as he neared his desk and filing the papers neatly on his table. "You clearly aren't dying seeing as there is nothing physically wrong with you and you seem to be in good condition though I unfortunately could not say so mentally." Some of the class snickered as he shrunk in his desk. "Still, I urge you and everyone in this class to please go through the outline I have provided everyone and feel free to approach me if there is anything I could clarify for you. Enjoy your short break."

The students went and chattered with their friends. Some took out food which they could snack on. Others went out to stretch their legs and buy food from the cafeteria or head to the restrooms.

Neji sat in his desk as he was going through the class schedule and adjusting the times to give his students' minds enough rest. Next, he went through the list of topics he found his students need improvement on. He was scanning their papers from this morning and came across Tenten's paper again, which made him remember his curiosity. He looked up towards Tenten's seat and she was turned around talking to a the girl with blonde hair who had it in four buns.

"Himura-san?" he called to get her attention.

"Hai!" She turned in her seat and stood up suddenly to look at him, surprised.

"A word, please." he gestured for her to approach. She nodded and told her friend she'll be back and walked towards him.

Neji took this time to study her more. She had her hair tied up in two buns now with her bangs parted in the middle. Her beauty is better appreciated without her hair in the way, the profile of her face more defined. Her smile seems to radiate around her and makes you want to smile along with her, though he has kept himself from doing so. He never lets his guard down around people other than his family, only they have the privilege of seeing him smile.

"What did you need to talk to me about, um...sensei?" She stood in front of him, clutching her hands together. She has never been good with remembering names with just first introductions. But not recalling her teacher's name could be attributed to her not listening he introduced himself since she was secretly texting Hinata. _I can't remember his name!_

Neji looked at her speculatively. He did notice that she hesitated a bit but didn't know the reason behind it so he just shrugged it off for now. He needed to phrase his question appropriately because it would seem awkward if he was wrong but if he was right... he didn't really want to think about it because he trusted Hinata and knew she was responsible enough than to out on her own. She wouldn't do that. He knew she wouldn't.

While Neji pondered, Tenten took the time to observe him up close. She found him aesthetically pleasing. Who wouldn't? He exuded a calm and composed aura yet he doesn't give anything about him away, Mr. Mysterious is what the other girls call him. The type who always wants to be sure and in control of situations as he has presented with how he handled their class. But there is still the matter at hand. She wasn't in trouble, was she? He did say that he let her off easy this once. She was nervous and there was a bad feeling that's lingering but she wasn't sure why. She wanted to get this over with.

"Sensei?" Tenten's inquiry pulled him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat before addressing her again.

"Yes, well. What I am going to ask is not really related to your studies or testing skills. But I'm just asking out of curiosity. Your first name seems very familiar and I just want to know if it's a coincidence or not." He paused for a breath before continuing. "I need to ask you first, which school do you attend?"

"I'm not really sure I understand what you meant and what you're getting at." She was confused since Neji seems to be skirting along and not getting straight to the point. And he perceived Tenten's thoughts are along that line so he figured that he should just come out with it.

"This is quite personal so forgive me if I am wrong but I have a cousin who has a friend with the same name as yours. Her friend is graduating just like you are this year. I was wondering, is it possible that...?" He gestured didn't really feel the need to continue since he saw Tenten reacted which had to count for something.

Tenten's eyes have started to widen and her mouth seemed to have dropped open slightly in shock as he went on. She already tuned off from Neji as the gears in her head started to turn. She started to get snippets of Neji's introductions and the word 'Hyuuga' rang loud in her mind. _Neji._ She remembered the name just a second afterwards. Hinata mentioned from time to time about her cousin named Neji. She never met him but she has met Hanabi a few times. Something would always come up or he already had plans when there was a chance for Hinata to introduce him. _Could it be him?_

"Umm..Is your first name Neji?" There was something about Neji's look hardening that made Tenten suddenly figure out why she had the dreadful feeling when he called her.

"If you are here then who is touring Hinata?" He stared at her willing her to answer.

Tenten knew better than to lie to a relative of a friend's that she just met who incidentally is her teacher at prep school, an attractive one at that. She was debating on breaking Hinata's trust by telling the truth or lying and getting found out anyways. Her thought for Hinata's safety won out in the end. She answered him, looking at the table.

"Okay. She sent me a message sometime when class started earlier this morning saying that she was going to explore the grounds herself. She also made me promise not to tell but I'm worried about her too."

Neji was puzzled. "She mentioned in her text that 'a friend' is with her. I didn't think it was deliberate when she used 'friend' instead of your name specifically." Neji closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his right hand in frustration.

"She must have said that to make it look like we were together." Neji opened his eyes and sat up at that.

"No. I don't think so." That made Tenten look up straight to his eyes. "Hinata is not the lying type. You should know that. If ever she wants to deceive someone she gets away with it by bending the truth but never outright making something up. She's with someone."

"She didn't tell me that. She just said I had to cover for her when asked."

Neji sighed and noticed that the students were starting to file in the room. Neji looked to his watch. It read 3:28pm.

He took out his phone to text Hinata that he was picking her and her 'friend' up as he spoke again. He lowered his voice so that only Tenten would hear as the others passed by to get to their seats. "Class is about to resume. This talk is not over. Don't tell Hinata that I already know. You'll come with me to get her later. You may return to her seat." Tenten stared for a while then nodded and did as she was told. Her friend was on her before she even sat down but Neji was trying to get the class in order and was already handing out papers for them to correct.

"Alright, get one of these answer sheets and pass. You'll be correcting someone else's paper as we discuss the answers to the test you took a while ago. I'll have you know that we'll have go through this quickly because I have an urgent matter to attend to so that means I'll let you go earlier." The class cheered but both Neji and tenten had one thought in mind.

_Hinata's in big trouble._

***With Hinata and Sasuke***

They spent the next hour and a half looking through more than a hundred desks in 17 classrooms. Sasuke was going about it from front to back and then back to front while Hinata went from left to right and right to left. They weren't able to find the desk in the third floor so they started to look for it in the second floor. If they can't find it here then they'll have to check in the outside storage and they both most certainly wouldn't like that.

_287, 288, 28- _Sasuke was counting in his head as he checked the desktops when he saw one with writing on it, the 15th one he saw for the day. "Hey! This one has writing on it." Sasuke was smirking.

"Really? Let me see." Hinata jogged over to the desk and peered at the writing.

The desk read: _Kin loves __ Uchiha-sensei Forever! (AN: the 'loves' should have been a heart but it wouldn't show up.)  
_

Hinata blushed and looked at Sasuke pointedly. "Surely, that's not mine because I'm not Kin and I just met you today. Plus...I'm not the type to write something like that." She walked back to her side to resume looking at the other desks as Sasuke checked the others. He was near the back and Hinata was at the middle row.

"I seem to be seeing a lot of those, only the name before the heart is different every time."

"Oh really? How come you didn't tell me? I didn't see any of those in the chairs I looked at until that one I showed you."

"Need I remind you that we were looking looking for something I wrote?"

"How many did you say that was? You know, the one with the hearts and my last name."

"If you must know, probably around...20 plus."

"That few?"

Hinata laughed at that. "Now that's what you call arrogance. Maybe you're already losing your touch." Sasuke was finished with his side so he sat at a desk in the last row as he replied.

"Not me, no. I can assure you of that." He smirked at his proclamation and Hinata looked at him confused.

"How are you so sure?" She asked before going back to work.

"I just know these things."

"Hm" Hinata just nodded to his weird reply. "Are you really sure it's okay helping me look for a vandalized desk which was my doing? You are a teacher here so I find it slightly disturbing that you're willing to help."

"We're all students for almost half of our life, not just at school."

"Pretty quote-worthy."

"It is, isn't it? What's taking you so long?" He stands to stretch for a bit, Hinata not really taking notice because she thought she saw something written on top of the front row desk, which is two seats away from where she's at .

As she approached it, she suddenly remembered that she wrote it at the upper part of her desk just as she was waiting for the others to finish their tests.

"I think I found it!"

"That's great! Finally! So what did you write?"

Hinata got there first. She was at the left side of the desk. She placed her right hand on top of it, remembering when she took the test before reading what she wrote, her eyes widening and a blush forming. She didn't feel Sasuke approach from behind.

_When I get into this school, I wish to get my first kiss_

"First kiss, huh?" Hinata jumped at his words and turned abruptly, leaning on the desk and her face the shade of an overripe tomato. Sasuke was looking straight into her eyes, his eyes smoldering. He leaned closer ever so slow, his stare was holding her in place. Her mind has closed off on her. The only thought resounding in her head was that Sasuke was in front of her and staring at her.

"We'll have to fix that, then." He whispered as they were a mere two inches apart, him leaning over her with his arms trapping her. He didn't wait for her reply as he tilted his head a bit and closed the distance between their lips. Both their eyes closing just a second before his lips was on hers. It was merely a chaste kiss, lips pressing against the other. It lasted for about 10 seconds but it felt much longer than that for the both of them.

As Sasuke leaned back a bit, both their eyes slowly opened. They stared at each other for a while before unconsciously smiling at each other with Hinata's blush faintly coming back.

"Congratulations, Hinata on getting accepted to the school and getting your wish granted."

Hinata laughed and hid behind her hand as Sasuke looked on, smiling and admiring the beauty that is her and her laughter.

Unknowingly, her phone suddenly lit up in her pocket, as it has been every 10 minutes for 30 minutes now, and it read:

_4:01pm  
One new message - Neji  
_  
AN: Sorry for the super late update! And my only excuse is life so there. Anyways, I'll have you know that I'm not encouraging people to vandalize school property even if it meant a great deal to this story so don't go getting ideas.

And just to be clear, the parts that came from the manga I said I read but didn't remember was about (1) the girl getting accepted to her dream high school and wearing the uniform all the time, (2) her exploring the school alone, (3) her meeting the guy by the stairs, (4) the guy helping her find the desk which she vandalized, and (5) how the kiss happened. There's one more but I wouldn't give it away until the last chapter coz it would spoil the beauty of it. Yeah, so most of the other parts added were all me.

I've noticed my chapters got longer every update. It feels nice to get long chapters. The next chapter will be the final conclusion to the story. And I'm actually debating on rewriting this once it's finished coz, I have to admit, the first chapter sucked like a lot! There was nothing very interesting about it at all, wouldn't you agree. So should I rewrite it as a oneshot all together or still a mini-series?

I would love to hear your thoughts, both good and bad, in a review. I thought the second to the last few sentences were a bit corny but I still thought it was nice, wouldn't you think so?


	5. Starting Anew

**School Entanglements**

**Pairing:** Sasuke & Hinata  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **I got accepted at my high school of choice, Village of the Leaves High School. I'm starting in a few weeks but being so excited to attend school, I went there just for the sake of exploring the place. Unbeknownst to me, I'll find more than I expected.  
**Disclaimer:** please see author's profile. In addition, this story's plot was not originally mine but from a one-shot manga I read some time ago. I wasn't able to take note or remember its title but as I was reading it I couldn't help but put certain characters from the Narutoverse in their stead. If anyone does find it similar to a manga they've read, please tell me the title so that I could disclaim it accordingly.  
**Dedication:** _heights1231_ (Sorry I wasn't able to put it in as a one-shot. This probably would be 3-5 chapters in all depending on my free time and availability of the PC cause of my little bro hogging it.)  
**  
Chapter 5 - Starting Anew**

It was already 4:37pm, about 25 minutes earlier than dismissal time. The classroom has dwindled down to a few students who stayed to chat for a while. Neji was still putting the papers he hasn't recorded yet in order so that he could bring it home with him.

Tenten has told Temari to go ahead of her so that she won't be late for her date with her lazy ass boyfriend. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote a quick note and crumpled it in her hand. She stood up and grabbed her pack as well as the large plastic bag with her purchased items. As she passed the isle towards Neji's desk, she made it seem like she tripped suddenly which made her drop with her things. Her other classmates were surprised with what happened and some of them started to approach her.

"Oh my!" A girl exclaimed.

"Hey! Are you alright? That was quite a fall." A guy asked.

Since Neji was the closest to her, he was the first to stand up and to approach her quickly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tripped. Haha. Clumsy me." As they got her things gathered, he gave her his hand to stand up. The crumpled paper was in the Tenten's right hand which she extended to reach Neji's hand for him to pull her up. Neji grasped the paper as Tenten let go. "You better be more careful. Can't have my students getting hurt unnecessarily in my classroom. It would mean that they might not be able to study well for their entrance exams."

"Hai. Gomen sensei. I'll be more careful next time." She nodded to the others and left the room.

Neji went back to his desk and sat down. Some of his students bid him goodbye before they filed out of the room.

"Bye Hyuuga-sensei!" A girl waved shyly at him.

"Bye sensei! See you tomorrow!" A tall girl said.

"See ya!" A rambunctious boy yelled as he ran out the room.

"No running in the halls!" Neji reprimanded after the boy after he nodded to the girls.

He was the only one left in the room. The crumpled paper still clutched in his hand. He unrolled it and read the note:

_I'll wait for you by the bench at the next intersection on the left side of the building._

He quickly finished packing his papers in his bag, closed the lights, left the room and closed the door afterwards, all in a minute's time. He went to the faculty room to bid goodbye to his colleagues before taking off towards his car. After taking his keys from his pocket, he opened his car and drove to where Tenten said she'd be.

He saw her eating a sandwich while sitting on the bench beside her things, waiting. He neared the bench and rolled down the windows before blowing his horn twice to get her attention. She looked up and he gestured for her to get in. She took her belongings and went to sit beside him. Neji rolled up his windows again and drove off to Hinata's school.

"I tried to call her a few times but she's not answering her phone. It's probably on silent mode. I just texted her to ask where she was." Tenten took out her phone. "Still no reply."

"This is not her. Is she starting a rebellious phase or something?" Neji told her irritatedly.

"Hinata is not a rebel. She never mentioned that she ever planned doing anything rebellious and she can't pull that off alone even if she tried." Tenten scoffed.

"She knew better than to go off alone. Her father only agreed to let her go because she would be with you and I even promised not to leave her unless she's already with you. Shit!" He ranted.

"We'll just look for her around school. Surely someone could easily spot her. Everyone's wearing their uniform-"

"She IS in her uniform! She's been wearing them for the passed few days since she received them!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. No need to shout. No good will come from that. Talk about a full 360 degree turn of personality. First, he was all Mr. Cool and Composed and now, he's Mr. Hot Potato Head."

"What?" Neji looked at her slightly perplexed as they were at a red light. Tenten stared back at him and blinked a few times.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." He sighed before starting to drive again when the light turned green. "I guess I really should keep cool since I am also driving."

"May I ask why are you not in your soccer practice when she was so sure that you should have been there?"

"First of all, you were already asking so you didn't really have to say 'may I'." Neji just raised his brow at that and told her."It's meant as a way of not wanting to seem nosy while asking. You're still given a choice if you want to answer or not."

"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes at him and conceded. _ Neji-1 Tenten-0 Hmph._"Point taken. Anyways, to answer your main question, we really do have soccer practice this week but my mom was nagging at me that I won't have enough time to study for entrance exams once school starts. So, to ease her worries, I started prep school early. And if I had known Hinata was planning to see me beforehand, I would have told her about it but last week was the last time we talked. I didn't have any idea that she was going to surprise me with a visit at school."

"I see. Here take this." He tossed her his phone from his pocket. Tenten caught it.

"Any messages from her? Calls?" She checked her phone first then his. She shook her head but seeing as he wasn't looking at her, she voiced her reply.

"No text or call from either of our phones."

"Try calling her again if you could get to her. Use my phone. Maybe she'll answer." Tenten did as she was told.

"I just hope she won't get lost." She voiced as she was waiting for Hinata to answer her call.

"She said she's with someone. So she doesn't have the problem of getting lost. But Hinata is naive and too trusting. She didn't say if she was with a girl or a boy. I'm worried about that."

"Hinata is very shy when it comes to meeting new people, more so with boys so it is more probable that she's with a girl right now."

They stopped at another red light and there was a slight buildup of traffic. Neji sighed.

"I hope you're right."

***With Hinata and Sasuke***

Hinata and Sasuke were holding hands as they made their way towards the soccer fields. There were only few students around campus at this time because most have started to head home. The ones at the field were putting away the sports equipment they used.

"And this is the way towards the soccer fields and baseball fields. There is a greenhouse somewhere over there as well." He pointed at the right side of the soccer field.

"I have been to this place. This is where I headed to supposedly meet my friend, remember?"

"Oh yeah. You did mention that earlier." They stopped at a nearby tree and enjoyed the breeze that passed.

"Let's sit down for a while. I'm sure all that walking has tired you..." Hinata was taking a seat and was starting to open her mouth and say something but Sasuke beat her to it. "but if it hasn't then I'll admit that I'm tired out." He promptly laid down with his head resting upon Hinata's lap and his arms spread eagle wide. Hinata smiled down at him and started to stroke his hair.

"Thanks for helping me tour the school even if you said it was too boring for you."

He opened one eye to look at her and closed it. "Hn." A small smirk present on his face.

Hinata leaned back on the tree admiring the view of the treelines and the sky, still stroking his hair. She thought back to what happened when they found what she set out to find.

***Flashback start***

Hinata's laughter took some time to die down and Sasuke chuckled a bit with her.

"I remember you telling me just a few moments ago, when you saw the other desk, that you wouldn't write something along those lines." He was still chuckling at her as he said that. Hinata blushed and defended herself.

"I didn't know why I even wrote that. I never did anything like vandalizing school property. And what I wrote, well...I was sort of daydreaming about a book I read and that's how I probably started to wonder about when I'll get my first kiss. I unconsciously wrote that, I guess."

"It's great that you did then because I've been trying to think up of a way to have an excuse to kiss you ever since you were chewing your lip when you were reluctantly telling me about this search."

Hinata was surprised by his admission and her mouth parted slightly. Sasuke's eyes started to smolder.

"You better close that mouth Ms. Hyuuga or you'll be receiving your second kiss sooner than you think."

Hinata, upon seeing the spark in his eyes, closed her mouth and blushed at his words. She was silent for a moment before replying in a whisper and shyly looking at him through her lashes. "What if I did want you to?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Her shy demeanor along with her blush and the hopeful look in her face was bound to be his undoing. He looked away as he reached up and ruffled his hair a bit in exasperation and sighed. _This girl is going to be the death of me. Does she have to look so alluring and inviting? I was taught to be the gentleman so I have to shake off these thoughts. _Looking back at her again and keeping a fair enough distance, he composed himself and sternly admonished her. "Don't tempt me, Hinata. I might not be able to control myself. I'm supposed to do the gentleman thing here so I should still be looking out for you."

She gasped and looked down, still with a blush on her face. She was wringing her hands and fiddling with the hem of her shirt in embarrassment. _Why did I even say that? It was so unlike me. And he is going to be my teacher for crying out loud! He was only being nice when he helped me find the desk and fulfill my written wish. He only tolerated me. He would never like me that way because he could honestly do better._

Sasuke stepped away from her before stopping almost near the door and looking back at her. Noticing the downcast expression on her face, he knew he was somehow the reason for that. "Hey." He called after her softly but loud enough for her to hear. She looked up at him, her face so open for him to see the warring emotions and insecurity she has started to feel.

"Don't seem so down. Look. I'll be the first to admit that I can't deny this...attraction I feel towards you. I'm not sure if you really think the same or if it's only the circumstance. You've intrigued me from the moment I met you and you keep surprising me with something I never expect you would do." He smiled a bit at that. She was listening intently and was blushing anew, albeit lightly. She has cheered up a little at his admission and he likes that she's smiling again. "I don't not like it. It is actually quite refreshing from all the girls I've encountered. I've never once thought I'd meet a girl who I'll be so fascinated with, bordering on being enamored even when I just met you. Now, I think I finally get an idea of what those other girls that said they're infatuated with me have thought and felt." She raised a brow at this, hinting on his arrogance. He shook his head a bit before continuing. "But this really isn't about that so anyways..." He sighed for the nth time this day before nearing her and taking her hands in his, their eyes fixated on each other's.

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me just like there are a lot of things I would love to find out about you. School is going to start soon and when it has I would want to know if you would still like to...explore on this thing between us. Is that okay?" He asked her expectantly.

She was still staring at him. Her mind was so derailed with all these revelations and the truckload of questions she wanted to ask. Still, she knew she felt the same way as he did but it was too soon to tell if it really was just due to the events that led to now or not. She would have to agree with him then. _He is the adult here so he has a better handle of the situation. _"I guess you are right. Once school has started then we'll see how we shall go about it."

"And we shall." He smiled at her and let her right hand go as his right held onto her left one, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "I'm glad you were open to my suggestion." She almost melted at his stare. But he was pulling her out the room now. She was looking at their entwined hands in wonder. "Where are we going? We already found my desk."

He glanced at her as he kept on dragging her with him. "You said you came here because wanted to see the whole place so you'd know which is where, right? Well, let's not waste your school visit. I did promise you a tour earlier today."

She squeezed his hand in gratitude. "Thanks."

He squeezed back and looked at her as they went down the stairs. "You're welcome." They walked side by side now as they were headed to the western stairway. "So, you're well acquainted with the senior classrooms but you're a freshman, which means off to the first year's classrooms we go."

Hinata laughed at his words. _I'm beginning to love this school more and more. And it is not just because of the uniform.  
_  
***Flashback end***

A hand waving in front of her face woke her from her recollection. Hinata blinked before asking. "Sorry, did you say something?" When she looked at him, he was already sitting next to her. While she was musing, he seemed to have gotten up without her noticing.

"Why did you suddenly space out on me? Is something bothering you?" Sasuke asked concerned while Hinata flushed slightly.

"No, nothing's bothering me. Just remembering something."

Sasuke was smirking while staring at her. It only made Hinata's blush darken. "What?"

"From the way your cheeks flushed while you were remembering, I'm guessing you recollected our first kiss together in the classroom or, if not that, the aftermath of it. Maybe, even both."

Hinata folded her legs closer to her chest and buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "I was not! Why did you even think that?"

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say I was correct in my assumptions. Just look at it this way, I found out something else about you."

Hinata tilted her head a little and peered at him in between her fingers, which still covered her face. "What do you mean?"

"That when you're deep in thought your eyes seem glossed over and that you, Hyuuga Hinata, are a bad liar." He pointed at her nose whilst mentioning her name.

She pouted at getting found out. He only chuckled at her antics. He reached for her head and patted it as he comforted her with his words. At least he thought it would somehow appease her. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He winked at her afterwards but she only shoved him a little and simpered.

"I'm getting a bit thirsty. I'll get some from the vending machines near the building. Would you like me to get you one?" Sasuke stood up and brushed his pants. Hinata nodded.

"What kind of juice do you like?"

"I'm not really picky but I feel like drinking apple juice right now."

"Apple juice it is. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I won't unless somebody would knock me out and drag me away."

"You don't have to worry about that. The school security is pretty tight here. I'll be back in just a couple of minutes." Sasuke waved back at her.

"Okay."

Hinata watched as Sasuke disappeared from view. She closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet and the cool breeze that passed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she felt that someone was crouched in front of her. _That was quick._She was going to voice that thought once she opened her eyes. But upon opening them she was mortified by the person she had crouched in front of her and who was standing beside him with her hand on her hips.

"Nii-san! Tenten!"

_Crap. I'm in big trouble._She gulped as she looked from one to the other before another thought crossed her mind and the words were out of her mouth before she was conscious of it.

"Wait! You two know each other? But I haven't introduced you yet."

Neji sighed and stood up in front of her. Hinata followed suit, not really wanting to feel more intimidated by looking at the from below. "Your friend here appears to be a student of mine at the prep school where I have my parttime job. Although, I am wondering how your friend would be touring you around school when she was sitting in my class answering tests and participating in our discussions. She can't possibly be in two places at once now, would she? And you never said she had a twin who had the same name as hers. But I remember that you clearly said in your text that you are currently with a 'friend' and you could only get away with that without your consciousness gnawing at you unless you bend the truth which you clearly did. Care to explain? We both need enlightenment and so we would be appeased." Neji ended with folding his arms in front of him. Hinata flinched as he pointed out every thing that seemed to not add up in her current predicament. She hung her head as she apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"An apology isn't going to cut it right now, Hinata. You need to explain what you were thinking!" Neji tried to be calm but he started to feel livid because he trusted that she was sensible enough to know what she shouldn't be doing and what to do in these situations. Tenten approached Neji and grasped his arm. She knew that getting angry and scaring Hinata wouldn't get her to open up.

"Hey, calm down." She addressed Neji then looked at Hinata. "Hinata, we were both very worried that something might have happened to you. You weren't answering your phone when we've been trying to reach you ever since we figured out that you went out on your own or possibly with someone unknown to us. We looked for you around the school, even asked some people but came out empty-handed until we decided to head to the soccer fields where we did found you." Hinata was shocked to hear that. And suddenly snatched her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

_5:29pm_  
_28 new messages  
37 missed calls_

Hinata looked up at them with tears threatening to fall in her eyes. _I made them worry so much. All because I did something selfish._

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean t-to-to-" Her tears were falling now. They both went to hug her but Tenten engulfed her in a hug before Neji did.

"It's okay now, Hinata. Don't cry. We're just glad you are safe." Tenten stroked her hair then rubbed her back as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Yeah, Tenten is right. I didn't mean to make you cry so please calm down. It's okay, what happened. Although, I just hope you won't do something like that again. I was left in charge of you Hinata and I would feel very responsible if anything happened to you. I'd blame myself if you got hurt or worse."

"I'm really sorry, Neji."

"It's okay. You're forgiven." Neji patted her head. Hinata stopped crying and was already wiping her tears. She nodded at them. Tenten handed her a handkerchief which she used to clean her face. Neji let out a deep breath. "Let's just keep this to ourselves. I know how you wouldn't want to get grounded before school even started and this is the only time this happened with you. We'll all keep it a secret but promise me you wouldn't go off on your own like that again, especially without informing anyone. Wait, scratch that. Don't do it **ever. **Agreed?" Neji closed his eyes before having the fingers of his right hand rub his temples.

"Yes, understood." Hinata nodded but couldn't help but add a few more words. "Are you really keeping this a secret for my sake or for yours?" Hinata narrowed her eyes at him though not looking stern at all because of her reddish nose and puffy eyes. Tenten also awaiting his answer, standing beside Hinata. "Yeah, for whose sake is it?"

He sighed and looked at both of them. "It is for both our sakes. I also don't really want your dad to be angry at me for leaving you alone like that when I promised I wouldn't leave until I saw you with Tenten. And like I said, getting grounded when school hasn't even started is not something you would want, would you?"

"Okay. Point taken." She hugged Neji and whispered. "Thank you." he just patted her back before letting go. Hinata looked between Tenten and Neji.

Tenten pointed at Neji with his thumb. "Your cousin could be such a worry wart, Hinata. When he was in class and I didn't know he was your cousin yet, he was all composed and such but then when we were on our way here and when we arrived looking for you, he was so-" Neji interjected.

"Fine. Fine. We have established that." Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. _Tenten-1 Neji-1_

Neji was irked but then he smirked. _She could be so overbearing but two could pay at that game. _"Well, need I remind you of your crying fit when we started to think the worst of things. You were even saying weird things about being a bad best friend." Tenten blushed. She was never one to let her emotions get the best of her and she definitely never cried in front of anyone, even Hinata. _Damn._ _Neji-2 Tenten-1 He did not just say that._

"Hey! That was an in the moment thing. And you weren't really keeping your cool when you almost tried to beat the shit out of a guy who was making out with a girl who had the same hair as Hinata." _Who is smirking now? Tenten-2 Neji-2_Tenten cheered in her head for a victory won even though they were tied for now.

Hinata was observing the two bicker. She couldn't figure out if they can't tolerate each other or if they are merely teasing the other. But she could be sure that they are perfect for one another if given the chance. Someone needs to intervene since they don't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

"Ahem." Neji was about to retort when they heard Hinata. They both turned their head towards her simultaneously and said. "What?"

"Well, shouldn't we be getting home now? I still need to set up dinner. You could join us too, Ten. Dad won't be home until late. I could also ask him if you could sleepover."

"That's a great idea but I have to leave early to get ready for prep school."

"You don't need to worry about that. You could borrow some of my clothes and Neji could take you. I can't believe you'd meet as student and teacher though." That last thought made Hinata think of Sasuke. She looked around to see if he has returned but only saw something reflecting light from the sun. It was a bottle of apple flavored juice at the corner of the walkway just beside a small shed. She quickly ran towards it and looked around for him but there wasn't anyone hiding by the shed. She reached for the bottle and pinned underneath, she noticed a small slip of paper with a note that read:

_**Seems your friends have arrived. Didn't want to intrude so I left. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again. Please don't be mad at me.  
-S.U.**_

Hinata was puzzled by the last sentence. _Mad at him? Why would I be mad? Maybe because he left without saying goodbye but it was more my fault because I forgot about him. Well, he should know I'm not mad at him._

When Neji and Tenten have caught up to her, she has hidden the paper in her back pocket. "What is that?" Asked Tenten.

"It was just a bottle I found lying around." _I'm getting good at bending the truth. _

"You looked like you were looking for someone. Is it your new friend?" Neji inquired, looking around as well.

"Yeah but my new friend left some time ago. We should get home too. Hanabi is probably waiting with her friends."_  
_  
"I'll get the car. You two wait by the gate." Neji jogged ahead of them.

Tenten nudged Hinata as they were walking with their arms hooked together towards the gate. "Care to tell me about your new friend? Do I know her?"

"Why did you think it was a her?" Hinata asked tilting her head a bit. Tenten's eyes widened and she stopped making Hinata stop along with her.

"Wait. So it's a guy? Was he cute? What year is he? What's his name?" Tenten bombarded her with one question after another.

"Slow down Ten. I can only answer one question at a time." Hinata admonished.

"Okay. Fine." Tenten breathed first before walking again and then asking her next question.

"So is it a he or a she?" Tenten narrowed her eyes at Hinata.

"He's a guy." Hinata admitted bashfully. Tenten's mouth dropped and she was looking at Hinata incredulously. Hinata was slightly unnerved as she looked ahead. "Don't look at me like that."

"You will tell me everything, right?"

"Not yet. I'll answer your question when school starts. I promise. You have your prep school and exams to worry about. I wouldn't want you to be distracted with my story yet."

"But you already started to tell me. Why not tell me all about it now? Come on, Hinata!"

"Because Neji is waiting and I don't want him to know about it." They both looked to the gates as they neared. The car was already parked by the curb outside.

"I see. Don't worry. I'll cover for you. I'll tell him that you met a female 4th year student who I haven't been acquainted with and she toured you around school. Sound good?"

"I'm a bad liar Ten and Neji knows it. And what name would I tell him? I didn't meet or talk to anyone other than him." Hinata paused in thought.

"What?" Tenten asked why she was suddenly quiet.

"Well, I did meet Guren when I asked about you while they were on break." Hinata admitted as she looked at Tenten.

"That's fine then. That's what we're gonna tell Neji - what I will be telling Neji." Tenten lit up as if all their problems were solved. _Was it really gonna work?_

***At the Hyuuga House***

They got home at 6:15pm.

Thankfully,their plan did work. Neji didn't seem suspicious about it and he believed Tenten's story. Tenten 'relayed' Hinata's story to Neji when they were on their way to the Hyuuga house. Tenten told Neji that Hinata told her what happened as they made their way to the gate where he was waiting. They found Hanabi with Moegi watching a movie in the living room. Her other friends have left the building after they finished cleaning up the house. Hanabi seems to be looking after herself well, which Neji and Hinata were thankful for. The older cousins were dismayed though when Hanabi admitted that she was doing it so she can get her grounded status lifted a week before school starts so that she and her friends could go shopping for a birthday party one of them has on the school's first week. How the older cousins wished that it because she learned to have more discipline with keeping things at home in order. Hinata has cooked the five of them some dinner. Hanabi took charge of cleaning the plates as another thing to add to her good deeds list. Moegi left when her mother called. Neji and Hanabi proceeded to their rooms while Hinata and tenten were in Hinata's room. They were just talking about random stuff and Tenten tried to coax the truth out of Hinata but she wouldn't budge so she'll just have to wait til school resumes. Hinata dreamed of a an onyx eyed and raven haired male who had a smirk on his face and a smoldering look to finish. She dreamt that they were on a date and they were trying their best not to get found out. A teacher and student relationship is unusual as it is. They would get in a lot of trouble if word got out of their relationship. In her dream, everything was perfect and he was everything a girl would have liked in a guy. When she woke up, she could only hope that it would be along the same in two weeks time.

***At the Village of the Leaves High School***

The days went by and the two weeks were over. School has started and Hinata is excited as ever. She is making her way through the corridors towards her room on the third floor. Some time today she will be meeting Sasuke again. Although it would be weird for her to be well acquainted with a teacher on the first day of school so she'll have to wait until the end of the day to find him and talk to him. But she knows that nothing will bring her down from her bright mood.

If only she knew what was to come, she won't be proclaiming that in her mind.

As she was making her way to the freshmen classroom, she came by two girls gossiping. She can't help but overhear what they were saying.

"It is really sad that Uchiha-sensei isn't going to be teaching here anymore." The taller of the two said.

"What? How come I didn't know that?" The smaller exclaimed in disappointment. Hinata halted in her steps. She already passed the two girls and she has abruptly stopped by the stairway. Her back was to them and they didn't seem to notice her. She clutched her bag and looked down as she tried to hear more of their conversation which wasn't hard since they didn't seem to be mindful of who may be listening.

"No one knew really. Except the administrators and teachers, I guess. Uchiha-sensei is very secretive of his private life. I didn't know either until earlier today when I was asking Hatake-sensei to give him my gift." She gestured to the wrapped bag in her hands.

"So where did they say he transferred?" The smaller one inquired, eagerly awaiting the other girl's reply, as did Hinata.

"He's not really going to be teaching for a while." The taller girl replied sullenly. "Apparently, he got married last week and will be in his honeymoon for the next month or two. He's moving to the US with his wife to start a family there. That's what Hatake-sensei said. He was at the wedding too. He even showed me a picture of Uchiha-sensei and his wife. She is beautiful, no doubt about that. They were childhood friends, Uchiha-sensei and his wife. I wish I pulled all my moves the last time I had a chance but he's already taken now." Her friend's mouth has dropped open at all the revelations. _Sasuke married?_Hinata unconsciously let go of her bag which suddenly dropped to the floor. It didn't make that much of a sound so not a lot of people noticed. What people noticed was the smaller of the two was ranting her frustrations out to her friend.

"No way! I can't believe it. That's worse than him transferring schools. I wish he just transferred and not have gotten married. And the States? That's a thousand miles away from here. I can't even just appreciate his looks from afar! That bitch troll has taken him away from us for good!"

"Calm down. I heard something else. It appears that he has a-"

Hinata has started to tune out after that. She picked up her bag and proceeded up the stairs to her classroom absently. She already knew where her room was. She should have stayed a little longer to hear more news but she was too downtrodden in her mind to listen to more. She would find out about it soon enough.

She entered the room from the door at the back of the room. She was not in the mood to greet anyone so she tried to inconspicuously make her way to the desk by the window on the last row. She placed her bag down and sat on her chair. Folding her arms on top of the desk, she rested her head. She tuned out her classmates who were talking excitedly and getting to know one another. She was so lost on the inside. The dreams she had the past few days were no longer possible. She was heartbroken and confused.

_He lied to me. He was already getting married! He even kissed me. There's his words in the classroom, he even made me feel hopeful. No wonder he was holding himself back. And that note._

_**Please don't be mad at me.**_

_Who wouldn't be mad if the guy they liked made you hope for something but then you find out he got married a week after you met? He's so- He's such an- Ugh! I won't cry over him. He doesn't deserve any tears from me. Sasuke Uchiha will never have that over me._

Hinata tried to calm herself down. She comforted herself with the thought that there is someone better for her. Someone who is actually her age and who isn't a lying and heartbreaking bastard.

-The End-  
(AN: Just kidding! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. That would've been a crappy ending wouldn't it? Go on read the next part.)

The bell rang to signal the start of homeroom in a few minutes. The students settled down to their seats and chatted with their seatmates. Hinata still had her head down and the only available seat is beside her.

Someone entered the class and there were sudden gasps and shrieks from the female students. Then there were exclamations from different female students.

"Hi! My name's Ino. What's your name?" A girl with blonde hair said in a seductive voice.

"Please, don't mind the pig. I'm Sakura. Want to sit beside me?" A girl with pink hair voiced.

"He's so cute!" A girl at the front exclaimed.

"No! He's very handsome!" A girl with red hair and glasses shouted.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Another girl pondered.

Amidst all the chaos in the room, Hinata just rolled her eyes still with her head down at the table.

"Alright! Settle down everyone! Take your seats! I will not tolerate shouting in my classroom." The students took their seats and quieted down at the female teacher's entrance. Hinata raised her head when the teacher has reached her desk to arrange her materials. She has her attention focused on the teacher so she didn't notice anything else. She heard a small gasp but she didn't think much of it.

"Okay. Good Morning! I am Yuuhi Kurenai. I will be your homeroom teacher for the whole school year so we all need to start being acquainted. After homeroom, we will be heading to the auditorium to have the opening exercises where the faculty and administrators will be introduced. I'll discuss the rules of this class after the opening exercises." She took out a green folder and opened it. She took the pile and started to hand out papers to the class.

"Now, we will be starting with an activity to get to know your classmates. And by this time next week we have to vote on your class representatives. This paper is something like an autograph book or slum book, whichever you prefer. You shall write your name on the line provided at the top and a classmate will be filling this up for you after ten minutes of conversing with them. And that classmate who would help you fill it up would be your seatmate. All odd numbered columns, please face your left and all even numbered columns, face your right. "

Hinata received her paper and read some of the questions. Most of them were trivial like 'favorite color' and others were slightly personal such as 'number of siblings'. She concentrated on Yuuhi-sensei's instructions again after reading through the questions.

"There are about 20 questions which each of you will be answering within one minute and 30 seconds. Each of you will have to answer as many as you could in the given time. The ones who could get all 20 questions answered or whatever is the most number will get the privilege to choose his or her seat and seatmates next quarter." Most of the girls cheered as well as some boys. "You may take this time to go through the questions and I will collect them again before we start so that there will be no cheating. No other papers or pens on the desk either during the conversation time." Kurenai was back at her desk and she looked at the time. She has a confused look on her face then looks in her bag.

"I'm sorry, class. I seem to have forgotten to take attendance. We'll do that first while you go through the questions then we will proceed to the class activity. I have approximated the time we would be consuming with this activity so I was puzzled when it is still 8:35 in the morning." She took out another folder with the color blue. She opened it and started calling out the student's names. One of which were familiar to Hinata. Aburame Shino was from her elementary school. they were good friends ever since they paired up for a science project. He was at the front row so she guessed he hasn't seen her yet. All of a sudden, she has this feeling of being watched but she just shook it off as nerves from meeting new people. She was reading through the questions again when her last name was called.

"Hyuuga?"

She looked up, raised her right hand and voiced out, "Here."

She waited for the attendance to finish so she looked out at the window for the moment. She had the view of seeing those who were on their way to the auditorium and the other places in the western part of the school. She noticed a slight reflection on the window and she saw that her seatmate was staring at her direction. The image was slightly distorted but there was something familiar about it. That was when a certain name was called, which Hinata knew all too well.

"Uchiha?" She snapped her head up towards Kurenai and waited for the reply.

"Uchiha?" Kurenai repeated. Hinata leaned forward a bit and scanned the heads of her classmates for a raven haired male. On her periphery, she saw her seatmate raising his hand and saying, "Here."

She slowly faced him and he was staring at her with a small smirk. She opened and closed her mouth. At a loss for words and slightly incoherent in her own mind. _Wha- How? Who? Twin? Younger brother? _"Uchiha-san, congratulations on your brother getting married. I wasn't able to attend because I had other plans that day. Do extend my best wishes for them." Sasuke broke eye contact to address Kurenai.

"Will do sensei."Hinata looked to the other side and tried to compose herself and to comprehend who is sitting beside her. _It can't be him, can it? But he's a teacher, he said so himself. But now that I think about it, he never said he was a teacher deliberately. I assumed he was but he didn't comment much on it when I did._

***Flashback start***

"Just ignore him." Sasuke muttered to Hinata.

"Ah hai, Uchiha-sensei." She whispered and just followed as he said then Kakashi left, already feeling ignored.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" When he saw Kakashi head back up the stairs he asked her, not really knowing if he's angry or exasperated by the situation.

"Well, I was taught to always show respect. What else should I call you then?" The girl was confused by his question because she was taught to always follow orders from those older than her. She had her head looking down.

"What's your name?" He asked Hinata, facing her. She debated telling her name but it would seem suspicious to not give her teacher her name.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata." She said shyly looking up at him.

"Hinata, just call me Sasuke." He smiled slightly at Hinata, to seem friendly.

"But you're a sensei. It would seem disrespectful."

"You're not really a student yet."

At that she nodded. "I guess you're right, Sasuke-san." She blushed.

Finally relenting, she sighed in resignation which snapped Sasuke from his thoughts. "Okay. But you said so yourself, I'm technically not your student as of yet. So I won't get in trouble if I did something wrong before then, am I right?" She looked to him for confirmation.

He was puzzled as to where this could be leading to but what the heck. He nodded yes.

She twisted her fingers for a while and breathed deeply before telling him. "Okay. I'll trust you, not as my teacher but as a confidant." She closed her eyes then breathed in and out again before speaking. "I kind of...wrotesomethingonmydesk...when I took my exam" pausing for a while "and...I want to see it again." She opened her eyes then and looked to him.

"Hey! This one has writing on it." Sasuke was smirking.

"Really? Let me see." Hinata jogged over to the desk and peered at the writing.

The desk read: _Kin loves Uchiha-sensei Forever! (AN: the 'loves' should have been a heart but it wouldn't show up.)_

Hinata blushed and looked at Sasuke pointedly. "Surely, that's not mine because I'm not Kin and I just met you today. Plus...I'm not the type to write something like that." She walked back to her side to resume looking at the other desks as Sasuke checked the others. He was near the back and Hinata was at the middle row.

"I seem to be seeing a lot of those, only the name before the heart is different every time."

"Oh really? How come you didn't tell me? I didn't see any of those in the chairs I looked at until that one I showed you."

"Need I remind you that we were looking looking for something I wrote?"

"How many did you say that was? You know, the one with the hearts and my last name."

"If you must know, probably around...20 plus."

"That few?"

Hinata laughed at that. "Now that's what you call arrogance. Maybe you're already losing your touch." Sasuke was finished with his side so he sat at a desk in the last row as he replied.

"Not me, no. I can assure you of that." He smirked at his proclamation and Hinata looked at him confused.

"How are you so sure?" She asked before going back to work.

"I just know these things."

"Hm" Hinata just nodded to his weird reply. "Are you really sure it's okay helping me look for a vandalized desk which was my doing? You are a teacher here so I find it slightly disturbing that you're willing to help."

"We're all students for almost half of our life, not just at school."

***Flashback end***

_That explains the vague and weird replies he's been giving me then._Hinata was still turned away from Sasuke as Kurenai finished taking attendance. Hinata decided that she was going to blatantly ignore him for the rest of the period, the rest of the day probably if she could.

"Alright. Please pass the papers once you've written your name and then I'll give the signal to start. No talking yet til I say the word 'now'." The students did as they are told. Only the scribbling of pen on paper and shuffling of paper could be heard. Kurenai gathered the papers and looked to her watch.

"And your ten minutes start...now!" The class filled with conversations but in Hinata and Sasuke's corner, silence reigned.

"Are you really not gonna talk to me?" He asked, leaning toward her more.

"We could both answer all the questions just fine. You should already know the answer to yours." she told him coldly.

"Yes, I could recite all the answers. Well, can't we just use this time to talk about what happened? Please." He tried to coax her into talking more. She just rolled her eyes at him, still with her back towards him.

"Do you really think I'd want to talk to a liar?"

"I didn't lie. You assumed that I'm something I'm not. I never said I was a teacher here. You thought that all on your own."

Hinata abruptly turned towards him. "Yet you didn't correct me. I've mentioned it a lot of times but you didn't say that you weren't one even once."

"Okay, so I was at fault at that. But why did you think that I was one anyways?" He admitted and added his question.

"Well, you weren't in uniform. And then there was another teacher who knew you." Hinata answered.

"You mean Kakashi? He's a family friend. A good friend of my brother's that as Yuuhi-sensei has mentioned is married. I visited my brother who was a teacher here that day I met you. He was finishing his resignation papers and instructing his replacement of the lesson plans set by the school. I was supposed to be on my way home when I saw you almost fell." He tried to make her understand.

"I still can't believe you pretended to be a teacher just to get a girl. And I'm the fool who believed it." Hinata scoffed.

"I didn't pretend. Aren't you supposed to be happy that I'm a student like you so there's no drama of a student-teacher relationship? Don't tell me you're one of those girls who likes older guys or maybe you want to get with a teacher to help you get good grades." Sasuke accused her.

"I can't believe you'd accuse me of that! I was not the one who deceived you here."

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for, sorry. I knew from spending the day with you that you were not like that. I just..." He sighed and ruffled his hair. "It was supposed to be just passing the time by spending the day with you but I really enjoyed that day. I was going to clear things up about that but your friends arrived so I thought to surprise you when we meet again. I did say there were still some things we need to know about each other. But I was really glad we're in the same class."

"So I was supposedly just something to pass the time." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But you were more than that. Please understand, Hinata." He said earnestly, he was clutching her chair with his left hand and the desk in the other. Hinata was still not convinced and she didn't want to forgive him so easily.

"Let's say I believe you but tell me what else about you have you deceived me in."

"Only that you misunderstood me as a teacher. Nothing else. I promise. I was truthful with everything else." He looked straight into Hinata's eyes, willing her to believe him. There was still a question nagging at her mind.

"Why did it seem like you were so reluctant about everything then? I thought it was due to your profession but that's clearly not it." She asked.

"I'm not someone who puts myself out there, Hinata. I like to keep my emotions in check and this was something different. I don't know what to expect." He closed his eyes and paused to breathe for a moment then opened them. "I decided, I want you and I don't want to lose you but there is no assurance that you won't leave. I don't know how to go about this. I know people fall in love and stuff. I saw it with Itachi and Konan. If this is that then I really would hope it would be forever with you. That's what has been running through my head ever since I witnessed my brother get married. I know it's too soon to tell but let's at least try. My brother said I had to take a chance so I will. Will you take it with me?" Sasuke was so earnest and hopeful. Hinata was speechless and her eyes were tearing. His words were unexpected and a lot to take in. She did want this but a part of her doesn't want to forgive him yet. He so easily deceived her. What makes her think that he couldn't be doing it now?

She opened her mouth and was about to voice this but then Kurenai interrupted before she could. "Time's up! Quiet now. I'll hand back the papers but you will now get the paper with your seatmate's name. Pens up until I say 'start'." Hinata and Sasuke stared at one another before Sasuke mouthed the word 'later' then they both faced front. Everyone took their designated paper and raised their pens. There were a few delinquent students who were still talking but Kurenai called their attention.

"Ready? And...start!" Looking to her watch, she gestured for them to begin. They scribbled away, most of the girls in class eager to get all the answers to win. And soon enough Kurenai told them to stop. She made them pass their papers but Sakura became disqualified since she was caught still writing when they were already passing their papers. When time came to announce the winner, the top 5 were selected by Kurenai. Three girls were able to answer all 20 questions but were disqualified since they wrote the wrong answers when Kurenai checked with their partners. They were Ino, Karin and Sasame. They cried when they couldn't get away with winning. The last two were Sasuke and Hinata who tied with 26 points and had all correct answers, to the envy of most girls. The two of them were surprised as well. The bell already rang for them to proceed to the auditorium. Kurenai instructed them to file along the hall. Since Sasuke and Hinata were at the last row the two of them were last in line. After a while, their classmates started to move along the line but Sasuke had other ideas. When the two of them were to follow next, he pulled Hinata in a different direction before she could follow the line.

"Wait! Where are we going? What about the opening exercises?" Sasuke ignored her question and kept pulling her along with him as they ran towards the greenhouse. When they got there, both of them were panting from running because they almost got caught.

"Why are we...here?" Hinata asked still catching her breath, with her hands on her knees and she was crouched a little. Sasuke was grinning in the same position as Hinata before he let out a large breath and stood up with his hands by his hips.

"We needed to talk and you still haven't answered me awhile ago." Hinata finally caught her breath and peered at Sasuke before standing straight.

"Can we sit down?" Sasuke took her hand and led her to the central part of the greenhouse where the flowering plants bloomed. There were an assortment from roses to daffodils and also tulips and sunflowers to name a few. There were some colorful butterflies fluttering around.

"Very romantic huh?" He smiled and Hinata rolled her eyes but deep inside she admittedly thought it was sweet of him to bring her here. But then a thought came to her and she can't help to comment unconsciously like word vomit.

"Did you bring me here so that you could have your way with me without anyone interrupting?" Hinata blushed soon afterwards in embarrassment while Sasuke looked at her incredulously before laughing out loud.

"I really didn't expect that coming from you but I wouldn't mind if you were willing." Hinata's eyes widened at that and Sasuke laughed again. "I was kidding. It probably wouldn't be comfortable doing it on the ground or this makeshift bench. But no, seriously now. I'm dying to know what you think." Sasuke's eyes were serious. Hinata gazed into his eyes. She could see that there was warring emotions in him. There was hope, eagerness, fear and some unnamed emotion she wasn't sure. She started to blush self-consciously and just now noticed that he has taken her hands in his, grasping them gently and rubbing her knuckles from time to time.

"I.." She looked away for a bit since looking into his eyes didn't really help make her think straight. Looking at their joined hands instead, she squeezed them as if trying to get a grip of what's happening and finding the courage to voice her previous thought. She closed her eyes and took a breath as he squeezed back, helping her make a resolve. _Okay. _Opening her eyes, she looked straight into his."I'd like to try...with you." Sasuke smiled as did she, starting to get teary-eyed. "You have to promise not to break my trust because this is your second chance and I believe in second chances but I'm telling you that there may be no third."

"Yes. I know. I understand. You won't regret this. I promise. Thank you. Can I hug you?" His eyes were shining with the unnamed emotion, which she could now tell was love all along. She smiled coyly at him before replying.

"I'd rather you give me my second kiss first. It's long overdue." Her blush ever present as he tilted his head and leaned close to press his lips to hers while reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear then holding her close by the nape of her neck and folding her in his other arm. Who was he to deny her something he wants as well?

Now, they can start anew.

AN: Not sure if I kinda killed the mood with that lame ending. Any suggestions for a better one? Also, don't cut classes like they did! It's bad for you and your brain. Well, not really but it's still not right. Had to edit this one a lot. I posted this at one in the morning where I'm at. And woah! 21 pages! Not bad, If I could say so myself.

Anyways, remember I said last chapter there was one more thing that was from the oneshot manga I read, which was the main reason for this story, and that is the fact that the teacher in question is to be married as well as Sasuke not really being a teacher, it's his older brother who is one. Pretty shocking, isn't it?

I guess I forgot to select the option 'complete' when I posted this one so the first few people who read it probably thought it wasn't finished. This is supposedly the last chapter but I can make another one for y'all! Something like an epilogue entitled 'Sasuke and Hinata meets the family'. What you think?


End file.
